


In absentia

by RE-150-MN (Merryweather)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryweather/pseuds/RE-150-MN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Version rééditée] "La plage est si vaste ; il est facile de croire que nous sommes seuls au monde."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In absentia

**Author's Note:**

> Texte inspiré des chansons "Espiritu Del Aire" et "Hexenjagd" du groupe E Nomine.

Nous marchons sur la plage, côte à côte. Nos doigts sont entrelacés. Nous sommes amoureux. Ce sont les trois certitudes qui m’habitent. Les seules dont j’ai besoin.

Nous n’avons pas de nom. Enfin, si, mais il se trouve ailleurs. Nous l’avons laissé derrière nous, dans notre maison respective, au fond d’un tiroir ou sur le coin d’une table basse. Il nous est inutile. Le prénom, c’est  _là-bas_  — la ville, le travail, les autres qui nous appellent sans cesse. C’est l’absurde, alors il est logique qu’ici soit l’absence. L’absurde et l’absence, ça sonne bien. Je le noterais dans un carnet pour ne pas l’oublier, mais je n’en ai pas avec moi, c’est dommage.

Le ciel a commencé à s’assombrir depuis un moment déjà. Je ne regardais pas vraiment quand le soleil s’est couché, mais je suppose que c’était beau. Ça l’est toujours, après tout, dans les films ou sur les cartes postales ; l’horizon s’enflamme dans de riches teintes d’or, d’orange sanguine et de violet ecchymose. Actuellement, les nuages qui se chevauchent au loin sont aussi sombres que le plomb. Peut-être va-t-il se mettre à pleuvoir. Il serait plus sage de rentrer bientôt, même si l’idée me déplaît.

Je jette un regard derrière nous. Nos empreintes sont déjà en train de disparaître sous le ressac des vagues. On pourrait croire que nous n’avons jamais marché ici. Il n’en reste que le souvenir comme trace de notre présence.

Si seulement les flots pouvaient nous engloutir aussi.

Les grondements et les bruissements de ces derniers couvrent le silence. Ce n’est pas que nous n’avons rien à dire, mais plutôt… Nous avons déjà trop parlé. C’est tout ce que nous avons fait durant les premiers jours de nos retrouvailles, si bien qu’à présent, une source en nous s’est tarie. Il fait bon, de toute manière, de pouvoir nous plonger dans nos réflexions. Il m’a confié hier qu’il en avait rarement l’occasion ; son quotidien ne le lui permet pas. Ici, il a néanmoins tout le loisir de le faire. L’absence exige le silence. C’est mieux ainsi, je dois l’admettre ; je n’ai jamais aimé les gens qui se sentent obligés de combler un vide en évoquant d’exaspérantes banalités.

Je suis du regard le vol d’un goéland. Il y en a peu, alors ils attirent immanquablement mon attention. La plage est si vaste ; il est facile de songer que nous sommes seuls au monde. C’est un peu le cas, d’une certaine façon. Il n’y aura jamais qui que ce soit ici à part nous. Cette pensée devrait surgir naturellement, m’effleurer puis quitter mon esprit, mais je m’y agrippe plutôt avec obstination ; j’insiste, je veux être persuadé que personne ne viendra nous séparer. Le doute est vraiment une chose terrible : une fois qu’il s’est lové dans le creux de mon ventre, il m’est impossible de l’ignorer. Le doute salit tout ce qu’il touche.

Heureusement, je ne suis pas seul pour supporter ce fardeau, car il est là. Il m’écoute. Bien souvent, en fait, c’est lui qui m’oblige à parler, même si je crains de le faire suffoquer avec toutes mes inquiétudes.

Il est… Il est ma moitié manquante. La meilleure des deux, en fait, celle qui peut vivre sans l’autre. Je n’ai pas honte de l’avouer : je n’aurais pas le courage de continuer sans lui. Je l’aime, c’est tout ; je n’ai pas d’autre rôle dans ce monde. Notre première rencontre, notre histoire, ce qui fait que nous sommes amoureux, tout cela n’a pas besoin d’être raconté. Ce ne sont rien de plus que des détails, des anecdotes, des moments qui appartiennent à l’absurde et qui n’ont pas leur place ici. Tout ce qui importe, c’est que nous sommes là, à cet instant précis, et que nous nous aimons.

Nous nous retrouvons une semaine par an, pas un jour de plus. C’est tout ce qui nous a été alloué. Nous venons ici, à l’abri des regards et du reste du monde — à l’abri dans l’absence. C’est le seul endroit où nous pouvons nous aimer. Là où nous pouvons respirer, exister réellement. _Être_.

C’est notre dernière journée passée ensemble, et notre dernière nuit aussi. Il repartira demain, peut-être si tôt que je dormirai encore. Je ne me rendrai compte de rien.

Il n’y a rien de grandiose ou de romantique dans tout ça. C’est pathétique et rien de plus. Je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour que ça ne soit plus notre histoire.

Il n’aime pas m’entendre dire ce genre de choses, bien sûr. Il n’aime pas que je sois cynique ou amer. Il voudrait me voir rire et savourer la tiédeur du sable fin sous mes pieds tandis que nous marchons le long du rivage. Il voudrait que je sois heureux. Il y a néanmoins des moments où je pense qu’il retire une certaine satisfaction en me voyant ainsi affligé, car cela lui donne la preuve que c’est pour lui que je vis, seulement pour lui. Enfin, je doute qu’il considère les choses sous cet angle, mais il m’est rassurant de trouver une raison d’être à mon chagrin.

Même si nous avançons ensemble, j’ai l’impression que c’est lui qui me guide. Je le laisse prendre les devants, c’est plus agréable ainsi. Je ne marche pas pour savourer le paysage ou la douceur de l’air marin, mais pour lui. Nous pourrions être ailleurs, en ville ou dans les cieux, et c’est quand même pour lui que je marcherais. Lorsqu’il est avec moi, je respire plus aisément. Sa présence remplit le vide dans mon ventre, dans ma poitrine.

La cabine qui nous sert de refuge durant la semaine lui appartient. Ce n’est pas très grand, et, même si la vue est belle, ça n’a évidemment rien en commun avec le luxe de certains hôtels. Il n’y a pas de cinéma ou de restaurant dans les environs, aucune attraction touristique que nous pourrions visiter pour nous faire croire que nous formons un couple normal. Il n’y a que la plage, cette plage dénudée que même les goélands semblent dédaigner. Je ne suis pas déçu pour autant ; nous n’avons pas besoin de toutes ces frivolités pour être heureux. Puisque nous ne disposons que d’une semaine, nous n’avons pas le loisir de nous ennuyer. Nous marchons lentement le long du rivage, comme maintenant ; nous nageons jusqu’à ce que la cabine soit à peine visible derrière nous ; nous profitons des matinées où la chaleur n’est pas encore incommodante pour nous prélasser sur le sable tiède ; le soir venu, nous contemplons les étoiles ou allumons un feu près de l’océan si le temps se fait plus frais. La semaine passe toujours trop vite, mais je suppose qu’il faut s’y attendre.

Il m’arrive d’imaginer que nous avons un mois entier pour nous aimer, peut-être deux, et parfois, je me plais à croire que nous pourrions être ensemble pour toujours. Ça ne se produira jamais, bien sûr, ce n’est pas ce qui a été prévu pour nous. Ça ne m’empêche pas d’espérer. De rêver. Lorsque les mois de solitude s’accumulent jusqu’à menacer de me broyer, c’est souvent ce qui me garde en vie.

Je me surprends à soupirer d’aise lorsque l’eau fraîche effleure mes chevilles avant de se retirer dans un murmure. Ce ne sont jamais les mêmes vagues, mais elles me sont malgré tout familières. Leur rythme, leur ressac, leur façon de caresser le rivage. Nous aussi, nous changeons un peu chaque fois que nous venons ici, et pourtant… L’océan, la lumière et la douleur nous reconnaissent.

Je ne peux pas dire que cet endroit m’a  _manqué_. Ces mots seraient insuffisants. C’est plus… profond que ça, plus intime. Ce n’est pas uniquement une question de sentiments ou de souvenirs. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas expliquer, parce qu’elles me dépassent et que je ne sais pas comment les définir. Tout ce que je peux affirmer, c’est qu’ici, tout ça, c’est chez moi.

La première goutte de pluie nous prend tous les deux par surprise ; bercés par le roulement des vagues, nous ne pensions pas être ainsi ramenés à la réalité. Il s’arrête pour scruter le ciel, étudiant attentivement le relief des nuages comme pour en tirer un quelconque message. De mon côté, je n’ai pas vraiment d’intérêt pour ce genre de choses ; c’est lui que j’aime contempler. Combien de fois ai-je songé que son visage a été sculpté dans la lumière de l’aube, que la courbe de son sourire ressemble au tracé d’une étoile filante ? Je ne lui ai jamais dit tout cela, je crois, mais il le sait.

La pluie s’intensifie au fil des secondes et n’a visiblement pas l’intention de diminuer, au contraire. Sans doute est-il arrivé à la même conclusion, car il m’adresse un soupir quelque peu irrité avant d’essuyer une goutte qui coule sur sa tempe droite. Je remarque avec attendrissement qu’il a préféré utiliser sa main gauche afin de ne pas séparer nos doigts entrelacés.

Nous devrions rentrer. Nous le savons tous les deux, mais nous n’osons pas le dire. Cela signifierait mettre fin à notre dernière promenade. En nous taisant, nous retardons l’inévitable, nous avons l’impression de pouvoir poursuivre notre errance à l’infini. C’est du déni, bien sûr ; il n’y a pas d’infini, pas d’éternité non plus. Ma gorge se comprime.

— Ne restons pas ici, nous allons être trempés.

— Même en courant, nous allons l’être quand même, j’en ai bien peur, souligne-t-il avec un sobre ricanement.

Avant que nous amorcions notre retour, j’adresse un dernier regard à cet horizon vers lequel nous marchions. La pluie semble atténuer les distances et noie les détails des vagues, comme si elle déposait sur la plage un filtre vaporeux et toujours changeant.

Il me fait émerger de ma rêverie en tirant sur ma main. Je ne sens aucune urgence, aucune impatience dans son geste, même si je devine qu’il doit être incommodé par ses vêtements qui commencent à coller à sa peau.

— Dommage, c’était agréable, fais-je avec une pointe de regret.

— En effet, mais il commence à faire nuit, alors je suppose que ce n’est pas plus mal…

Le ton de sa voix reflète une douce mélancolie que la pluie s’empresse de recouvrir. Je me surprends à avouer après un décalage de quelques secondes :

— Et de toute façon, mes pieds me font souffrir.

Ses doigts se resserrent sur les miens avec une affection évidente.

— Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt…

— Je voulais que l’on continue à marcher.

— Tu es incorrigible, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire dans sa voix.

Ce n’est pas si pénible, pourtant ; c’est davantage un vague désagrément qu’une véritable douleur. À vrai dire, j’y pensais à peine il y a quelques instants. Même en ce moment, mon esprit ne s’accroche qu’avec difficulté à l’idée d’un tel inconfort.

Je délaisse sa main lorsque la pluie se fait plus accablante, et nous nous mettons à courir. Notre souffle qui était tout à l’heure si calme, si serein, s’accélère tandis que le sable que nous foulons est martelé par la lourdeur oppressante des gouttes d’eau.

Celles-ci ne tardent pas à remplir la plage qui paraissait si vide, à occuper la moindre parcelle de terre et de ciel. Si nous décidions d’abandonner notre course et de nous allonger sur le sable humide, je suis certain que la pluie recouvrirait tout, absolument tout — le décor, les sons, même nos pensées, jusqu’à ce que nous ayons oublié qui nous sommes, et que le monde lui-même nous ait oubliés.

Nous marchions depuis presque une heure, alors il nous faut un certain temps pour apercevoir au loin la cabine, dont les lumières semblent ondoyer derrière l’épais voile d’eau dansante. J’ai une pensée pour nos empreintes dans le sable qui sont sûrement désordonnées, beaucoup moins régulières que ce que la plage a l’habitude de voir.

Une fois à l’intérieur de la cabine, une ou deux minutes nous sont nécessaires pour reprendre notre souffle. Il passe ses doigts dans ses mèches ruisselantes pour les ramener vers l’arrière, et mon cœur se serre tant il est beau.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid sur la plage malgré la pluie, mais c’est déjà beaucoup plus agréable ici. L’air est calme et sec, et il m’est réconfortant de percevoir le parfum du vieux bois et des tissus un peu poussiéreux.

Serviable, il abandonne rapidement ses sandales pour aller chercher deux serviettes. J’hésite à le suivre ; durant notre course effrénée, du sable a adhéré à mes jambes et je n’ai pas envie d’en parsemer le plancher. Je retire mon t-shirt trempé et m’en sers pour éponger sommairement l’eau sur mon visage avant de m’adosser à la porte. Je ne peux plus le nier, à présent : mes pieds sont réellement douloureux. Je laisse errer mon regard sur les lieux. Il n’y a presque rien dans cette cabine. Pas d’ordinateur, pas de télévision. Pas de plantes en pots, pas de calendrier sur le mur, pas de veston jeté sur le dossier d’une chaise. Il n’y a que l’essentiel, ce qu’il nous faut pour survivre durant une semaine.

Pourtant, je songe que c’est déjà trop. Je n’ai jamais voulu tout ça. Je n’en ai pas besoin. Je n’ai jamais demandé à avoir un ciel au-dessus de la tête, un visage, des pensées, des rêves, une âme — je ne sais même pas si ça existe, une âme. Il me semble que ce serait plus simple de ne pas en posséder, de n’avoir qu’un vide dans la cage thoracique ou dans la tête, ou peu importe où elle est censée se trouver. Il est déjà assez encombrant d’avoir des os, des veines, des tendons, tous ces organes…

Quel est le poids d’une âme ? Si on la perdait, si un chirurgien maladroit l’enlevait par accident, sans trop savoir de quoi il s’agit, se sentirait-on ensuite plus léger ? Plus tranquille, plus vide ? Plus  _absent_  ?

J’émerge de mes pensées lorsqu’il entre dans la pièce.

— Excuse-moi de t’avoir fait attendre, l’armoire est un peu en désordre.

Il me tend la serviette en premier et, avant que je n’aie pu le remercier, déclare avec un air soucieux :

— Tes joues sont très pâles. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

— Oui, ce n’est rien. Nous avons couru longtemps, après tout, fais-je en séchant hâtivement mes cheveux et mon cou.

— C’est plutôt de la pluie que je m’inquiète, avoue-t-il. Il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid. Veux-tu que je prépare du thé ?

— Non merci, ça ira.

Il hausse un sourcil, et j’ajoute pour le rassurer :

— Je n’hésiterai pas à te le dire si je me sens nauséeux ou pris de vertige.

Mon quotidien est ponctué par ces symptômes, et ce depuis des années. Je suis trop négligent envers moi-même pour que ma santé soit véritablement solide, mais je ne m’inquiète pas. Je serai de nouveau remis sur pied après m’être reposé.

C’est quand il m’avance les vêtements secs que je m’aperçois qu’il s’est changé aussi — sans doute avec empressement, d’ailleurs, car le col de sa chemise est un peu de travers.

J’enfile le short et le débardeur sombre, puis abandonne sans plus de cérémonie mes vêtements alourdis par la pluie sur le bibus légèrement usé que nous avons laissé près de l’entrée, faute d’un endroit plus approprié où le mettre. J’accorde une brève pensée à l’eau qui risque d’abîmer le bois ; tant pis, je les rapporterai tout à l’heure à notre chambre. Pour le moment, c’est le dernier de mes soucis.

Même si nous sommes à l’abri de l’averse, celle-ci continue de me préoccuper. Je suppose que je suis un peu contrarié que notre promenade se soit terminée ainsi. Je replie la serviette avec un soupir. J’ai l’habitude des grands espaces, de la fraîcheur et de la lumière. L’atmosphère de la cabine me procure aussi de la sérénité, mais je suis incapable d’y demeurer trop longtemps.

— Maintenant quoi ? Nous ne pouvons plus vraiment sortir, et de toute façon il fait presque nuit.

Pensif, il se détourne de moi et fait quelques pas en direction de la petite cuisine plongée dans la noirceur. Je le suis après avoir déposé la serviette par-dessus mes vêtements trempés.

— Voyons voir… Il ne reste presque rien, mais je pourrais peut-être préparer un repas léger.

— Un repas ? répété-je en croisant les bras. À une heure pareille ?

— Oui, pourquoi pas ? Nous avons déjeuné tôt, après tout, et nous avons passé la journée à l’extérieur.

— Non merci, je n’ai pas faim.

— Allons, sois raisonnable.

Le ton de sa voix est si doux que j’ai envie de céder, même si je ne veux pas manger et que ce serait du gaspillage.

— Je n’aime pas te voir sauter des repas, ajoute-t-il.

Cette remarque m’agace un peu. Ses intentions sont certes bienveillantes, mais il y a une partie de moi qui ne peut s’empêcher de les repousser, de désapprouver. Je n’ai pas l’habitude que l’on s’inquiète de mon état, que l’on s’y intéresse d’aussi près. Même si c’est de lui qu’il s’agit, je ne suis pas tout à fait à l’aise. Après une année entière d’isolement, une maigre semaine n’est pas suffisante pour que je me familiarise avec sa compassion, sa générosité. D’une certaine façon, il y a des fragments de nous et de notre amour que nous devons reconstruire et apprivoiser de nouveau chaque année, car ils ne résistent pas à la solitude et au passage du temps ; inévitablement, nous en perdons le souvenir.

Devant mon silence, il pose sa main sur le coin de la table avec un soupir, et je ne peux m’empêcher de suivre son mouvement des yeux. Il est étonnant de constater à quel point nos mains se ressemblent. Lorsqu’elles sont côte à côte, on peut s’y méprendre pendant quelques instants, même si, en réalité, les miennes sont plus abîmées, plus brusques.

— Tu devrais au moins aller t’allonger, conseille-t-il. Je pourrais te masser les pieds.

J’hésite ; je n’en ai pas vraiment envie, mais il est vrai que ce serait bénéfique pour mon humeur ombrageuse. Il me semble néanmoins trop tôt pour dormir. Ou peut-être est-il plus tard qu’il n’y paraît. Il n’y a pas d’horloges ici, et il est le seul à porter une montre. J’ai pitié de lui lorsque j’y pense : il doit être pénible d’avoir ainsi conscience du temps qui passe, inéluctablement, de compter encore et encore les heures restantes. En comparaison, l’ignorance me paraît moins douloureuse. C’est pour cette raison que je ne lui demande jamais l’heure, que j’évite même de regarder les aiguilles de sa montre ; je ne veux pas savoir.

— Alors, qu’en dis-tu ?

— Oui, peut-être.

Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, et je songe avec embarras qu’il m’a peut-être posé une autre question pendant que je réfléchissais. Je n’ai pourtant pas l’habitude d’être distrait à ce point. Je me sens rougir.

Il est patient. Plus que moi. Il pourrait se fâcher devant mes soupirs et mes demi-réponses, m’accuser, voire menacer de partir maintenant, mais il ne le fait pas. Peut-être tolère-t-il mes écarts en songeant qu’ils ne sont pas volontaires, que c’est la douleur qui injecte cette amertume dans mes veines. Peut-être m’aime-t-il ainsi, tout simplement. D’un côté comme de l’autre, j’ai de la chance ; à sa place, je serais déjà excédé.

— Merci, fais-je en relevant la tête.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Tu le sais.

— Tu n’es pas obligé de me remercier pour ça, déclare-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Il tire l’une des chaises près de lui et la désigne d’un mouvement souple de la main :

— Allez, ne reste pas comme ça si tes pieds te font souffrir. Viens au moins t’asseoir.

À peine ai-je fait deux pas que je perçois au loin le grondement caressant du tonnerre. Je m’arrête pour écouter. Il s’interrompt également, mais son immobilité tient plutôt du malaise, ou encore de l’appréhension. Sa peur des orages me revient à l’esprit. Je ne sais plus quand il m’en a fait part. Je ne tiens pas à retourner les années dans ma tête, à mettre du désordre dans ces tiroirs et ces coffrets, mais j’ai pourtant l’impression de l’avoir toujours su, comme si j’étais venu au monde — comme si j’avais été  _créé_ — avec cette certitude gravée en moi.

En le voyant soudainement aussi vulnérable devant la colère du ciel, je franchis la distance qui nous sépare pour lui rappeler que je suis là et qu’il n’a pas besoin de craindre quoi que ce soit. Je touche son bras et je savoure la chaleur de sa peau, même si ce n’est pas tout à fait le moment, et que je devrais plutôt tenter de le rassurer.

— C’est seulement un orage, fais-je à voix basse. Nous sommes en sécurité ici.

Il se mordille la lèvre avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

— Je sais bien, mais… je suis astraphobe, je te l’ai dit il y a quelques années.

Astraphobe, c’est ainsi que ça s’appelle. J’aime bien ce mot ; ça goûte la noirceur de l’univers et le rouge ardent mêlé de violet des nébuleuses.

— Oui, je m’en souviens.

Il rit faiblement sans s’apercevoir de mon mensonge.

— Ça me cause moins de problèmes, à présent, mais j’ai toujours du mal à avoir l’esprit en paix avant que ce soit terminé.

— Je vais rester à tes côtés, ne t’inquiète pas. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Il secoue la tête, et la douceur de son sourire fait naître un douloureux pincement dans ma poitrine.

— Non, ta présence me suffit.

Son corps se presse lentement contre le mien, ses doigts effleurant ma taille à travers le tissu de mon débardeur. Je profite de notre proximité pour ajuster enfin le col de sa chemise, le faisant rire contre mes lèvres.

Lorsque je l’ai enlacé à son arrivée, il sentait le gingembre et le pain d’épices. Maintenant, après tous ces jours passés ici, sa peau s’est imprégnée du parfum salé et aérien de l’océan.

J’essaie d’ignorer cet inconfort au moment où il m’embrasse ; même en plein été, mes lèvres sont à vif et souvent gercées. Je ne suis pas tendre avec moi-même et, si je suis nerveux, je ne peux m’empêcher de les mordre et d’arracher des lambeaux d’épiderme jusqu’à percevoir le goût ferreux du sang. C’est un geste si machinal que je m’en rends rarement compte.

Je m’attarde sur la douceur satinée de son cou. Je goûte l’absence sur sa peau, la saveur du sel et du vent de notre plage. Il frissonne contre moi et resserre son étreinte, mais j’ignore si c’est l’excitation montante ou plutôt l’angoisse de l’orage. Je demande à mi-voix :

— Si ce mauvais temps se poursuit, que va-t-il se passer ?

— Je n’en sais rien. Si ça devient particulièrement violent, peut-être mon vol sera-t-il retardé, ou même carrément annulé.

— Avec un peu de chance, peut-être aurons-nous droit à une journée de plus ensemble.

Il émet ce rire que j’affectionne tant, un rire calme et chaleureux qui donne envie de fermer les yeux pour s’y perdre doucement. Malgré l’élancement que je ressens toujours dans mes pieds, je crois que je pourrais me blottir ainsi contre lui pendant des heures.

— Croisons les doigts, dans ce cas. J’aimerais rester plus longtemps.

— Et j’aimerais que tu restes plus longtemps.

Je me demande s’il le souhaite aussi ardemment que moi, et même s’il a envie d’espérer. Nos prières ont trop souvent été ignorées, alors il nous arrive d’abdiquer sans même nous battre, de laisser simplement les choses avoir lieu. D’exister sans rien demander de plus.

— Les orages sont imprévisibles, tu le sais. Il vaut mieux ne pas faire de plans alors que ça vient tout juste de commencer.

— Mais si tu le peux, vas-tu rester ? insisté-je.

— Oui.

— Jure-le.

— C’est promis.

Il hausse un sourcil, mais je sens qu’il n’est pas tout à fait sérieux lorsqu’il ajoute :

— Doutes-tu de moi ?

— Je n’ai pas de raison de douter.

— Alors, pourquoi m’avoir demandé de promettre ?

« Parce que de cette manière, nous serons… protégés », ai-je envie de répondre. « Rien ne pourra nous arriver, car le serment aura priorité sur le reste. » Je ne dis rien, évidemment, c’est trop ridicule ; de simples mots n’empêcheront jamais notre monde de s’écrouler.

Sans doute est-il parvenu à comprendre malgré mon silence, car il effleure le creux de mon dos avant de déclarer :

— Le ciel, lui, ne promet jamais quoi que ce soit, amour.

— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça.

Il ne m’accorde qu’un demi-sourire, à la fois moqueur et attendri.

— Amour, répète-t-il doucement.

Mes mains délaissent sa nuque, et je détourne les yeux ; c’est plus facile de ne pas le regarder, de ne rien voir du tout. Je devrais me taire, ne pas répliquer, mais mes lèvres me trahissent et je lui décoche :

— Pourquoi aimes-tu autant ce surnom, c’est celui qu’elle te donne ? Est-ce qu’elle te réveille le matin en t’embrassant dans le cou et en te chuchotant « mon amour » à l’oreille ?

 _Elle._ Je ne veux pas dire son nom, pas même en pensée ; si elle avait un nom, elle existerait plus fort que nous, elle serait plus réelle que nous — nous qui sommes composés d’ombres et de non-dits, et qui respirons l’absence pour ne pas nous noyer.

Il ne répond rien, mais je devine sans peine que je l’ai blessé. Son soupir est lourd, bien plus que tous les nuages qui continuent de se crever sur le toit. Je songe à demander pardon lorsqu’il s’éloigne d’un pas et que sa main reprend sa place sur le coin de la table, à admettre que c’est vrai, je suis absolument insupportable, espérons que ce sera moins pénible l’an prochain, et j’ai envie qu’il me réponde qu’il n’y aura peut-être pas d’an prochain. Je l’aurais bien mérité. Mais je ne dis rien, et lui non plus. C’est probablement mieux ainsi.

Son regard s’arrête à nouveau sur la fenêtre aux volets que le vent a entrouverts, et un coup de tonnerre se fait entendre presque au même moment. La main qu’il a posée sur la table se referme dans un bref sursaut, et je m’attarde sur la finesse, l’élégance de ses doigts. Il ne porte pas son alliance. J’étais déjà au courant de cela, je l’ai remarqué dès le premier jour. Il sait que je ne veux pas la voir. Ce serait comme si  _elle_  était invitée ici : rien de moins qu’une trahison. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Je ne la déteste pas. Ça ne servirait à rien, de toute façon ; les choses demeureraient les mêmes. La haine ne règle jamais quoi que ce soit. C’est plus facile de ne pas penser à elle, de la confiner dans l’absence — une absence plus sèche et plus froide que la nôtre, mais jamais teintée de mépris. Malgré ma jalousie, je n’ai pas la force de lui vouloir du mal. Je ressens plutôt de la tristesse pour elle, car elle ignore tout de notre histoire, elle s’imagine vivre une parfaite idylle sans  _savoir_.

Je crois que je l’ai aimée aussi, il y a longtemps. Je n’en suis plus certain. Ou peut-être l’ai-je aimé, lui, à travers elle. Je suppose que ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance.

— Tu la préfères à moi.

C’est une accusation ; je mentirais en disant que ce n’est pas le cas. Il y a plusieurs années de déception, de consternation dans mes paroles. Sans elle, nous pourrions nous aimer ; sans moi, ils pourraient s’aimer. Ce serait simple. Je m’attends à un soupir peiné de sa part, peut-être même à un aveu. Au point où nous en sommes, une partie de moi songe que ça ne serait pas si grave s’il admettait qu’il a joué avec mes sentiments pendant tout ce temps. Au moins, je pourrais passer à autre chose, ou encore rentrer chez moi et m’ouvrir la gorge sans regret. Mais non. Il m’aime et nous sommes maudits.

— Je ne sais pas, fait-il finalement.

Sa voix est faible, incertaine. Je retiens mon souffle. Je déteste voir son assurance vaciller de la sorte.

— Tu ne le sais pas ?

— Je l’aime parce que je n’ai pas le choix. Les choses en ont été décidées ainsi, mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux.

Un rire amer s’échappe de mes lèvres ; j’ai l’impression de m’entendre parler.

— Tu serais heureux sans elle ?

— Si tu es avec moi, oui.

C’est une victoire, d’une certaine façon. C’est mieux que rien. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, même si je sens parfois que je ne suis qu’un rapace, qu’un charognard ; je suis celui qui doit toujours se rabattre sur les restes, celui qui attend, celui qui passe en dernier. Je dois espérer qu’elle sera clémente et qu’elle me laissera quelque chose.

Je masse ma tempe d’un geste las.

— Tu as raison, je devrais aller m’étendre, soupiré-je. C’est inutile de combattre cette fatigue.

Je sais que je ne gagnerais pas. Elle est désagréable, trop encombrante pour que je puisse réfléchir clairement et trop orgueilleuse pour laisser venir le sommeil.

— Je t’accompagne.

J’acquiesce et me rends à notre chambre d’un pas plus pesant que je le voudrais. Cette pièce est minuscule, comme toutes les autres ici. Il n’y a assez d’espace que pour notre lit — qui ne devrait pas accueillir plus d’une personne, à vrai dire —, une commode et une table de chevet.

Même si d’ordinaire, je ne peux supporter les pièces exiguës, celle-ci est la seule dans laquelle je me sens en paix. Nous ne l’avons pas vraiment décorée, pourtant. Je crois que c’est parce qu’elle me fait penser à un nid. Notre nid.

La lumière éclabousse les murs lorsque j’allume la lampe sur la table de chevet. Je ne crains pas l’obscurité ni ce qui pourrait s’y lover, mais il m’est impossible d’y trouver la même sérénité, la même chaleur. La clarté du jour embellit les choses et les couve avec bienveillance. Je ne m’endors avec l’esprit léger que s’il y a un rayon de soleil auquel je puis me raccrocher.

Je soupire d’aise en m’allongeant. Il faut croire que j’en avais réellement besoin. Il s’installe à mes côtés, entrelaçant nos jambes afin de trouver une position plus confortable dans ce lit minuscule, et je me tourne pour lui faire face.

— Vas-tu dormir maintenant ? demande-t-il en s’appuyant sur son coude.

— Non, je ne pense pas. Tu sais que le sommeil ne me vient pas facilement.

Impossible pour lui de l’oublier ; il m’a trop souvent accompagné dans mes nuits blanches, dans mes heures passées à contempler le ciel nocturne ou le plafond de cette chambre en espérant qu’un miracle ait lieu.

— Je pensais peut-être lire un peu, fait-il avec un ton songeur. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

— Pas le moins du monde. Et l’orage ?

— Tant que tu restes avec moi, ça devrait aller. Il faut seulement attendre que ce soit terminé.

Le tonnerre résonne toujours au loin, mais il est vrai qu’il semble moins inquiet depuis tout à l’heure, comme s’il parvenait à ne plus y prêter attention ; peut-être notre proximité est-elle suffisante pour le rassurer. J’aime le croire.

Je me permets de fermer les yeux durant quelques minutes. Le matelas n’est pas assez ferme à mon goût et la taie d’oreiller m’apparaît rêche contre ma nuque, mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, du moins pas cette fois. C’est imparfait, tout simplement. Comme nous, comme le reste du monde.

Un léger mouvement à côté de moi attire tout à coup mon attention. En croisant mon regard, il laisse échapper un soupir dont la lourdeur me surprend. Il est rare de percevoir un tel abattement chez lui. L’éclairage un peu déficient de la lampe m’empêche toutefois de sonder avec précision les traits de son visage, alors je lui demande si tout va bien.

— Je pensais à mon retour, répond-il à mi-voix.

Ma mâchoire se crispe dans un spasme.

— Tu as hâte de la retrouver, c’est ça ?

— Non, ce n’est pas ça.

Il ferme un moment les yeux.

— J’ai des responsabilités, ne l’oublie pas.

Le dédain froisse le coin de mes lèvres. Des  _responsabilités_. C’est aussi terrible à dire qu’à entendre.

J’ai envie de rétorquer que c’est injuste, que c’est insensé de devoir vivre de cette façon, mais je sais déjà ce qu’il va me répondre : nous avons de la chance de pouvoir nous retrouver durant une semaine entière.

Et il a raison. C’est inespéré. Dommage que ça ne suffise pas à apaiser la rancœur en moi. Le chagrin, les tourments, la colère. Je pense que tout cela ne me quitte jamais tout à fait.

Il y a heureusement des périodes durant l’année où j’ai un peu de répit ; des projets, des plans pour combler la distance entre nous, si bien qu’il ne me reste alors qu’une mélancolie douce-amère, une curieuse impression d’être incomplet qui perdure un jour ou deux avant que je ne me souvienne brusquement de la raison.

Ces longs mois de séparation le blessent aussi. C’est évident. Je vois la réjouissance sur ses traits lorsque nous nous retrouvons, la vivacité de son regard, la profonde allégresse en lui quand il m’enlace. Il m’aime. Mais il souffre moins que moi, il ne ressent pas l’absence de la même façon. Il a une existence bien rangée, et son emploi le passionne. Et puis il y a  _elle_ , qui n’aurait sûrement aucune difficulté à le combler si je n’étais pas là. Il a une raison de continuer.

Qui sait, peut-être sera-t-il bientôt père ? Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Si cela se produit, il ne tardera pas à me délaisser, à m’oublier. Nos retrouvailles ne seront plus un soulagement, mais un mal nécessaire. Il aura de nouvelles priorités, de nouvelles  _responsabilités_  qui approfondiront ce gouffre déjà béant entre lui et moi.

Je pourrais lui rappeler ce que disent les statistiques au sujet de ces couples qui se marient aussi tôt. Je pourrais lui dire que c’est complètement absurde et que ça ne durera pas. J’ai envie d’être mesquin, d’être de mauvaise foi. D’espérer le pire.

D’ailleurs, peut-être qu’un jour, elle va tout découvrir. Elle va deviner qu’il y a quelque chose d’anormal derrière cette semaine d’absence injustifiée. Elle fera le lien avec moi. Elle comprendra. Ça m’étonne qu’elle n’ait encore rien soupçonné, mais je suppose que c’est mieux comme ça. Je préfère ne pas questionner l’état des choses. Elles sont ainsi, c’est tout. Nous n’avons pas le pouvoir de nous en défaire.

Un éclair illumine soudainement la chambre d’une blancheur fantomatique, et le coup de tonnerre qui suit me semble si proche que je ne peux m’empêcher de serrer les draps entre mes doigts. De son côté, il n’a pas laissé échapper une seule exclamation de surprise depuis le début de l’orage, pas même une plainte de détresse, mais je devine cette fois que son calme commence à vaciller. Je me demande si d’autres se sont déjà moqués en apprenant l’existence de sa phobie.

— Allez, viens là. Ne sois pas embarrassé, tu connais mes peurs aussi.

Je le laisse caler sa tête sous mon menton. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi faire ou quoi dire de plus pour le réconforter, mais sans doute n’hésitera-t-il pas à me l’indiquer. Je me contente donc de tracer lentement des cercles sur son dos, d’embrasser sa chevelure encore humide de pluie.

J’aime pouvoir faire cela. Le garder contre moi, percevoir les battements de son cœur, être là pour lui. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que signifient ces gestes chez les autres couples ; si ça se produit souvent, si c’est devenu anodin ou ennuyeux au fil des années. Pour moi, le moindre frôlement est exceptionnel ; je peux me remémorer un simple baiser déposé sur ma tempe durant des mois, le revivre inlassablement et éprouver chaque fois le même enivrement. C’est peut-être pour cela que j’ai aussi mal. Ce qui me manque, ce que je voudrais…

Des choses banales comme faire la vaisselle avec lui, balayer une miette de pain au coin de ses lèvres, préparer le café après notre réveil, ou encore nous disputer affectueusement au sujet de la couleur à choisir pour repeindre notre chambre. C’est cette normalité que je recherche. C’est ce que j’envie le plus chez les autres couples.

Mais  _elle_ , elle a déjà goûté à ces choses. J’ignore si elle a conscience de leur valeur, et si elle connaît en comparaison l’amertume de l’absence.

— C’est triste, commencé-je sans m’en rendre compte. Passer notre dernière soirée comme ça sans pouvoir réellement faire quoi que ce soit.

Un bref silence, puis il siffle contre mon cou :

— Bon sang, ne peux-tu pas penser à autre chose ?

Ma main s’immobilise entre ses omoplates avec incrédulité.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Il se redresse à nouveau sur son coude, visiblement désolé d’avoir dit une telle chose.

— Écoute, je ne voulais pas te vexer. C’est toujours déchirant de se quitter, mais tu ne fais qu’empirer la situation en te torturant comme ça.

— Ça ne semble pas beaucoup t’émouvoir.

— Bien sûr que si, mais ce n’est pas la première fois, tout de même…

Posant son regard sur les draps froissés, il en lisse quelques plis du revers de la main avant de déclarer :

— Je crois que je commence à en avoir l’habitude.

L’affliction me serre le cœur de plus belle.

— C’est répugnant d’avoir l’habitude d’une telle chose.

Il entrelace nos doigts en soupirant, et je songe à le gifler en retour. Je ne l’ai jamais frappé avant, mais maintenant me semble une bonne occasion pour essayer.

— Tu sais que nous n’avons pas le choix. Ce n’est pas différent des années précédentes.

— Si, ça l’est, murmuré-je. Chaque année, ça devient plus lourd, plus douloureux. Plus difficile à traîner.

J’ai presque honte de dire une telle chose. Je déteste paraître faible, et encore plus devant lui. Nous ne passons que sept jours par an ensemble ; je voudrais qu’il ne voie que mes qualités.

— Je crois qu’un jour, je n’aurai plus la force de venir ici. Ça me… ça fait trop mal.

Je me sens comme ces falaises qui perdent un peu de leur essence chaque fois que des vagues s’écrasent sur elles ; même si je résiste, même si je m’entête, je sais qu’un jour, il ne restera rien de moi.

— J’ai hésité à te rejoindre, cette année. J’ai tiré à pile ou face au moins dix fois sans pouvoir déterminer si le résultat me plaisait ou non.

— Mais tu es venu, insiste-t-il.

Il est désemparé, je le vois bien. Peut-être n’a-t-il jamais songé que je pouvais avoir envie de tout arrêter.

— Tu me manquais trop.

Il esquisse une moue, comme si ma justification lui paraissait insignifiante. Je ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver un peu de stabilité en moi.

— Prouve-moi que… que tout ceci en vaut encore la peine. Montre-moi que j’ai tort de perdre espoir.

J’ai tellement, tellement peur qu’il m’avoue qu’il a envie d’abandonner aussi, qu’il préférerait que ce soit la dernière fois. Le pire serait d’apprendre qu’il ne veut plus continuer depuis longtemps, mais qu’il le fait uniquement pour éviter de ressentir de la culpabilité devant mon désespoir. Je n’ose même pas l’imaginer ; je ne sais pas ce que je ferais dans une telle situation.

Il est tout ce que j’ai.

Il se penche sur moi et je reste immobile, déconcerté par le sérieux de son regard. Sans m’avertir, il saisit mon bassin pour me presser contre lui. Cette rudesse m’effraie un peu. Ça ne lui va pas, ce serrement de mâchoire.

— Est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour te convaincre ? gronde-t-il.

— Oui, même si ce n’est pas ce que j’avais en tête.

Cette réplique lui arrache un sourire, et la tension dans ses épaules se relâche. C’est bon, il n’est pas fâché.

— Qu’est-ce que tu aurais voulu ?

— Épouse-moi.

Sa poigne sur mes hanches se raffermit, et la possessivité que je perçois dans ce geste fait naître une agréable chaleur dans le creux de mon ventre.

— Nous sommes déjà mariés, amour. Cette plage est notre alliance.

Je n’entends pas le surnom tant je suis troublé, ensorcelé par ses paroles. Elles résonnent en moi, incandescentes, et je dois l’embrasser pour ne pas défaillir. Mes mains — non, mon être entier reconnaît son corps ; même avec ses vêtements, je n’ai qu’à le toucher pour me remémorer l’emplacement des cicatrices, des points sensibles, des grains de beauté, le relief des muscles…

Les boutons de sa chemise me résistent ; à contrecœur, je mets fin au baiser afin de la détacher. Mes doigts errent sur son torse maintenant dénudé, et j’ai à peine le temps d’apprécier le contraste entre sa peau et le tissu plus sombre de sa chemise avant qu’il m’arrête.

— Attends, nous devrions éteindre la lumière.

— Si ce sont tes cicatrices…

— S’il te plaît.

C’est inutile d’insister. Je pourrais lui dire qu’il n’est pas le seul à en avoir, mais je sais que les siennes seront toujours plus pénibles à regarder, plus cruelles encore. Je me lève donc pour appuyer sur l’interrupteur de la lampe, plongeant la pièce dans une soyeuse noirceur. Les contours du lit sont si imprécis que je dois tendre la main vers l’avant pour ne pas perdre mes repères. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, en effet ; avec les éclairs et les lumières distantes de la cabine comme seuls guides, nous pourrons prétendre que nous avons tout notre temps, que nous sommes ailleurs, que notre amour n’est pas lamentable.

Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches pour me ramener près de lui, parmi les draps usés. Dans l’obscurité, tout n’est que murmures et sensations. Seuls quelques instants lui sont nécessaires pour m’enlever mon débardeur. Je voudrais qu’il me le rendre pour que je puisse au moins le plier, mais il le jette négligemment sur le sol avant que j’aie formulé ma demande. Profitant de mon hésitation, il embrasse le coin de mes lèvres, puis mon cou, et je me retrouve bientôt sur le dos.

Il me touche avec tant de tendresse que j’ai l’impression qu’il me fait mal. Le poids de son corps sur le mien, ses mains qui explorent lentement la longueur de mes cuisses, la chaleur de sa peau… C’est presque insupportable. À la fois trop intense et insuffisant. Je songe à l’implorer d’arrêter, car c’est effrayant de le désirer à ce point. Ce n’est pas notre première fois, pourtant, loin de là, mais son contact me bouleverse toujours un peu, me donne l’impression que ce n’est pas censé se produire. Je n’ai pas l’habitude d’être touché. Je ne laisse jamais les autres m’approcher.

Avec lui, cependant… Je n’ai pas besoin de me protéger. Il connaît ma vulnérabilité et mes faiblesses, mais il sait les contourner sans jamais les réveiller. Il m’est impossible d’avoir peur lorsqu’il me tient contre lui de la sorte. Nous sommes deux moitiés et nous devenons complets. J’ai enfin l’impression de m’appartenir, de voir, d’être ici — l’impression de ne plus être horriblement vide. Comme si cette assurance tranquille qui l’habite coulait peu à peu en moi.

J’ai envie de fermer les yeux et de ne plus bouger, seulement d’apprécier la douceur de ses caresses. Je voudrais m’y perdre et ne jamais revenir, fondre dans ses bras et devenir l’essence même de notre plage, ou encore de cette chambre où nous avons déjà échangé tant de baisers auparavant.

Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux et je grimace involontairement, arraché à mes pensées.

— Navré, fait-il avec un sourire penaud. J’oublie toujours que tu as autant de nœuds…

— Ce n’est rien, ça ne fait pas si mal.

— Mais ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Non. D’ailleurs, il y en a moins depuis que je les garde courts.

— Ça ressemble à un nid d’oiseaux, ricane-t-il.

Il ne me donne pas l’occasion de répondre. J’étouffe ma surprise contre son épaule lorsque ses doigts franchissent sans prévenir la bande élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Je suis réticent à l’idée de lui rendre la pareille. Je ne possède pas son expérience, et je ne sais pas toujours de quelle façon réagir face à une situation comme celle-ci. Ce sont des gestes qui me paraissent chaque fois étranges, difficiles à accepter et à reproduire. Je n’ai pas peur, pourtant. Je ne crains pas son contact ni ce qu’il pourrait me faire, mais je passe tant de temps à me protéger de l’intimité que je ne sais plus comment lâcher prise.

— Veux-tu qu’on patiente une minute ou deux avant de continuer ? interroge-t-il, soucieux.

— Non, tout va bien.

Mais il hésite. Je le vois dans le froncement à peine perceptible de ses sourcils, dans sa façon de replier les doigts pour ne pas effleurer ma peau, comme si je me mettrais à trembler à son seul contact. Comme si j’étais fragile, fait de porcelaine.

C’est l’irritation qui me fournit l’audace de détacher son short et de le descendre sur ses cuisses. Son sexe me semble presque brûlant dans le creux de ma paume, alourdi par l’attente et le besoin. Je ne me sens pas tout à fait malhabile en explorant sa longueur, mais je ne suis pas aussi expérimenté que lui ; son toucher est plus assuré, plus attentif.

Après un moment, il imite mes précédents mouvements et défait mon short afin de pouvoir me caresser plus librement. Je ferme les yeux sous cette pression généreuse, et les restes de mon appréhension se dissipent peu à peu. Son sourire satisfait frôle mon cou. Il aime me faire plaisir, mais par-dessus tout parvenir à me faire baisser ma garde ; il aime savoir que je lui fais confiance.

Il dépose un baiser sous mon oreille avant de suivre l’angle de ma mâchoire. Je resserre involontairement mes doigts autour de son érection, et ses hanches s’animent d’un bref sursaut. Il ne bronche même pas lorsqu’un nouvel éclair déchire le ciel. Sa respiration s’accélère quand un gémissement m’échappe. Il m’embrasse avec une fougue que je vois rarement chez lui, et sa main délaisse ma verge pour descendre plus bas, plus bas encore, me faisant frémir d’anticipation. Sans rompre le baiser, il effleure mon intimité, et je dois me retenir pour ne pas mordre sa lèvre.

— Non, attends, c’est mon tour, murmuré-je en arrêtant son geste.

C’est faux, c’est de cette façon que nous avons fait l’amour ce matin. Il aurait tous les droits de protester, mais il se contente de hocher la tête.

— Comment dois-je me positionner ?

— Comme tu le souhaites.

J’attends qu’il se soit allongé confortablement et qu’il ait retiré son short ainsi que son boxer pour prendre place entre ses jambes.

— Où est le lubrifiant ?

Il hausse les épaules, affairé à m’enlever le reste de mes vêtements. Avec un soupir, je me penche sur lui pour ouvrir le tiroir grinçant de la table de chevet tandis que ses mains explorent malicieusement mes cuisses, puis mes fesses.

— Ne sois pas impatient, lui intimé-je.

— C’est toi qui l’es. As-tu cherché parmi les draps ?

Je souligne sa suggestion d’une note pensive et retourne les tissus froissés, en vain. Je parviens finalement à trouver le tube de lubrifiant sous l’oreiller, et me relève pour en enduire mes doigts.

Avec mon autre main, je m’attarde sur cet endroit où sa peau est si satinée, entre son aine et l’os de sa hanche, et je me demande s’il remarque mon léger tremblement. Je le sens se tendre lorsque mon index se presse contre lui.

— Pour l’amour du ciel, dépêche-toi...

La franchise avec laquelle il exprime son désir m’étonne ; je n’aurai jamais son naturel, sa spontanéité. Malgré sa demande, je caresse son intimité sans exercer de pression, récoltant de longs frissons et des gémissements un peu embarrassés, presque silencieux.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, il parcourt les contours des muscles de son ventre avant de descendre jusqu’à son aine. Ses doigts se referment autour de sa verge, et j’ignore lequel de nous deux émet ce sourd grondement d’approbation. Incapable d’attendre plus longtemps, j’enfonce mon index en lui.

Il replie ses jambes vers lui par réflexe, et j’en profite pour embrasser le côté de son genou dans l’espoir de le distraire un peu. Je n’arrive jamais à faire en sorte que ce soit entièrement indolore pour lui, alors je fais durer les préliminaires dans l’espoir que son désir surpasse l’inconfort des premiers mouvements.

J’entame un lent va-et-vient en lui ; ce n’est pas suffisant pour lui donner beaucoup de plaisir, mais je m’applique plutôt à préparer son corps à l’acte qui suivra. Il émet un son plus rauque lorsque j’introduis un second doigt. Je sens mon cœur se serrer en le voyant écarter davantage les cuisses. Il est vraiment magnifique. Je laisse mon regard errer sur la ligne pâle de sa gorge qui crée un contraste sur le tissu plus sombre de la taie d’oreiller, et ce sont bientôt ses lèvres entrouvertes qui attirent mon attention. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux d’un mouvement sinueux, cambrant le dos comme pour m’exhorter à me hâter.

J’attends toutefois que son corps se détende un peu ; ce n’est pas que je veux le narguer, mais plutôt que j’aime le voir ainsi. Je masse sa cuisse relevée avec lenteur, m’attardant sur la fermeté des muscles sous sa peau et sur la douceur de cette dernière.

Il se presse contre mes doigts, et une plainte silencieuse franchit ses lèvres.

— On peut commencer, annonce-t-il avec un peu de difficulté.

J’étais si perdu dans ma contemplation que j’avais presque oublié la suite. J’aurais pu continuer ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans éprouver de manque, juste pour étudier ses sursauts et ses frissons, savourer son abandon. J’aime penser qu’il s’agit d’une facette de lui dont je suis le seul à connaître l’existence.

— Je n’avais pas terminé, pourtant, fais-je en retirant précautionneusement mes doigts. Es-tu certain d’être prêt ?

Il acquiesce et me tend le tube de lubrifiant que j’avais abandonné plus tôt dans un pli des draps.

— Je n’aime pas te faire attendre.

— Mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal.

Je ressens une pointe de culpabilité chaque fois que je perçois de la détresse ou de la désapprobation dans sa voix, chaque fois que je me heurte à un regard un peu larmoyant. Ça ne dure jamais, heureusement, mais il m’est impossible de prendre du plaisir si je sais qu’il souffre, même s’il m’assure qu’il va bien et que ce n’est pas ma faute. Il fait partie de ces gens qui ne devraient jamais connaître la douleur.

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux tandis que j’étale un peu de lubrifiant sur ma verge, et une expiration tremblante lui échappe. Son impatience me fait rougir un peu. L’une de ses mains se pose sur ma nuque pour m’attirer plus près de lui. En me rapprochant, je sens son érection frôler mon ventre, et j’ai à nouveau envie, pendant une fraction de seconde, d’abandonner ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire pour me remettre à le caresser. Je crois que je pourrais me satisfaire uniquement de cela. Ce serait agréable de le serrer contre moi et de le laisser presser son sexe entre mes doigts ; ne rien faire de plus que de mordiller le côté de son cou et de recueillir sa semence dans ma paume. Je trace les muscles de ses cuisses alors qu’il pose ces dernières sur mes hanches.

— Me fais-tu confiance ? demandé-je.

— Toujours.

Il répond sans hésiter une seconde, sans même se pencher sur les raisons qui motivent cette question. Il me fait confiance ; c’est suffisant pour nourrir cette flamme en moi. Je l’embrasse sur le front et lui murmure :

— Ferme les yeux.

Il s’efforce de se détendre tandis que je m’enfonce en lui, mais sa mâchoire se crispe malgré tout. Il geint faiblement contre mon épaule ; même si le son n’est pas tremblotant ou proche du sanglot, je préfère m’arrêter pour lui laisser un peu de répit. Demeurer immobile n’est pas très difficile. Ses yeux sont toujours clos tandis que j’effleure sa joue, et il referme ses doigts sur les miens.

Pendant un moment dont je n’ose estimer la durée, il n’y a rien d’autre que la chaleur étroite de son corps et la sensation douce-amère de ses ongles qui griffent mes omoplates. Je sais que sa douleur ne tardera pas à s’estomper, mais je crains tout de même qu’il n’ait pas de plaisir lorsque je me mettrai à bouger. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure.

Sa respiration s’apaise bientôt, et il caresse mon dos avec tant d’affection, tant de douceur que je sens une vive pointe d’appréhension me saisir au ventre.

— Non, ne dis rien. S’il te plaît, ne dis rien.

Il hoche la tête et un soupir lui échappe. Je n’ose pas faire un seul geste, pas avant qu’il n’ait ravalé ce qu’il s’apprêtait à déclarer. Je ne veux pas qu’il me dise « je t’aime » parce qu’il l’a déjà dit lorsqu’il était devant l’autel avec elle. Même si je sais qu’il n’y aurait pas les mêmes émotions dans sa voix si c’était à moi qu’il s’adressait, même si je le sais — même si je le  _sais_  —, je ne veux pas l’écouter. J’aurais peur d’y croire, de m’y accrocher et de ne rien entendre d’autre.

« Bouge », chuchote-t-il finalement, et j’obéis sans poser de questions — c’est lui qui mène, lui qui décide. Même si c’est moi qui ai le dessus pour le moment, je le laisserai toujours diriger. Il me gouverne, d’une certaine manière.

Je me contente de suivre le rythme qu’il m’impose, rien de plus. Prenant appui sur mon bassin, il fait onduler le sien d’un mouvement prudent, calculé ; je ne m’enfonce en lui que de quelques centimètres à la fois, mais c’est suffisant pour qu’il frémisse et rejette la tête vers l’arrière.

Peu à peu, c’est son corps entier qui s’assouplit ; il incline les hanches pour approfondir la pénétration et laisse ses mains parcourir mon torse. Ses gémissements sont tendres, discrets, éparpillés sur mon épaule et le côté de mon cou. Il n’a pas besoin de crier son plaisir pour m’enflammer ; je suis déjà conquis, je l’étais depuis le début.

Je ne prends le relais que quand il m’en donne la permission et que l’étau de ses cuisses se desserre.

— Est-ce que c’est bon comme ça ?

— Oui, c’est bon, fait-il en frissonnant. Ne t’arrête pas.

— Je n’en avais pas l’intention.

Je n’ai pas envie de le prendre avec violence, avec empressement. Je n’aime pas le son des peaux qui claquent ni la sensation de perte de contrôle qui accompagne un plaisir trop ardent.

Je peux sentir ses muscles se contracter chaque fois que je me retire de lui, comme si son corps tentait de me retenir. Il m’étreint avec une telle force que je peux à peine bouger, à peine respirer. Je perçois son cœur qui bat contre ma poitrine, et c’est sûrement la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde ; sa chaleur, le grain de sa peau, la puissance de ses bras, le poids de ses jambes sur mes hanches. Son être tout entier.

L’une de ses mains cherche la mienne et nos doigts s’assemblent un peu maladroitement. Les plaintes qui s’échappent de ses lèvres ont à présent perdu ce timbre délicat ; elles arborent plutôt un honnête abandon, une exaltation presque lancinante.

L’orage qui continue de se déchaîner sur la plage me donne l’impression que nous sommes seuls au monde, à l’abri dans la quiétude de notre chambre, et que demain ne viendra jamais. C’est faux, bien sûr, c’est tellement faux. Nous n’échappons jamais au temps. J’ai peine à concevoir que nous ne pourrons nous aimer de la sorte que l’an prochain. J’essaie d’ignorer cette pensée, mais il est trop tard, l’amertume germe déjà en moi.

Le plaisir ne suffit plus à couvrir l’accablement qui me noue le ventre. Tout à coup, j’ai envie de lui faire mal, parce que je souffre aussi et que je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je ne trouve pas d’autre moyen pour exprimer cette impuissance qui me talonne depuis tout à l’heure.

Je le sens se raidir sous moi lorsque je mords son épaule. Il émet une plainte dans laquelle se lit de la surprise, et je m’attends à ce qu’il me réprimande : « Ne laisse pas des marques qu’elle pourrait découvrir, je t’en prie. » Même s’il ne dit rien, je le connais si bien que j’imagine sans difficulté la note mi-suppliante mi-exaspérée de ses paroles, et je le mords plus fort encore. Mais il n’a rien dit. C’est vers moi-même que je devrais diriger cette agressivité, mais je n’y arrive pas.

— C’est bon, calme-toi, fait-il à voix basse.

Je me sens immédiatement coupable. Il ignore les raisons de cet emportement, il n’a aucune idée de ce qui me ronge — je songe sans savoir pourquoi que si nous étions faits de circuits et d’engrenages, sans doute mes mécanismes seraient-ils enrayés, corrompus par la rouille dès le départ.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Il ne saigne pas, au moins. Enfin, je n’en suis pas certain, car la noirceur recouvre la peau soyeuse de son épaule, mais lorsque je lèche cette dernière, je ne perçois pas le goût du sang.

— Ce n’est rien, n’y pense plus.

Nos lèvres s’effleurent et son souffle caresse ma joue. Je le laisse à nouveau guider nos mouvements, un peu pour m’excuser, mais avant tout parce que je sais qu’il aime être en contrôle. Le rythme qu’il établit est plus souple que le mien, moins saccadé. Le plaisir me vient par vagues, comme le ressac tranquille de l’océan sur notre plage, une chaleur liquide qui me submerge un peu plus chaque minute.

Tandis que ma conscience s’alourdit et que je sens ses lèvres s’égarer dans mon cou, j’ai l’impression de me perdre aussi, peu à peu, si tendrement que je ressens à peine le dérapage. Ce n’est pas une jouissance explosive ou foudroyante, mais je n’ai pas besoin d’une telle chose pour être satisfait. C’est doux et bon, tout simplement. Nos va-et-vient ralentissent sans que je m’en aperçoive, et je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur ses mains qui parcourent mon dos.

— Reste encore un peu comme ça, chuchote-t-il en traçant le relief de mes vertèbres.

Je secoue la tête ; je ne vois pas de raison de le faire. Je me retire prudemment de lui, récoltant de sa part un léger soupir. Il referme toutefois les yeux lorsque je prends son sexe dans ma paume.

Même dans une situation pareille, il ne supplie jamais, ne m’implore pas de faire quoi que ce soit. Son attention et son désir sont toujours tournés vers moi. Je songe que tout ceci serait peut-être moins douloureux s’il était cruel, si son regard se remplissait de pitié ou de répugnance à mon contact.

Mes doigts glissent quelque peu sur le liquide séminal qui perle au sommet de sa verge. Je lèche inconsciemment mes lèvres ; je pourrais me contenter de le caresser, mais j’ai à présent envie de plus. Comme s’il avait saisi mon intention, il se racle la gorge avec embarras.

— Tu n’es pas obligé de le faire, murmure-t-il.

— Je sais, mais c’est ce que je veux.

Nous avons rarement le pouvoir de prendre des décisions, alors je tiens à en profiter maintenant. Je m’installe à plat ventre ; l’une de mes mains vient à nouveau chercher sa verge, et l’autre se pose sur sa hanche. Je perçois sans peine la rapidité de sa respiration, et malgré la pénombre, je devine qu’il m’observe.

Je n’ai pas l’intention de me hâter, d’en finir maintenant. Je prends le temps d’embrasser l’intérieur de sa cuisse et d’y tracer des cercles avec le bout de ma langue. J’effleure la peau délicate derrière ses genoux, et je récolte cette fois un grondement d’impatience.

Bon, d’accord.

Je le sens frissonner quand sa verge tendue glisse enfin entre mes lèvres. Ses doigts se perdent dans mes mèches emmêlées, et je ferme les yeux pour apprécier pleinement le timbre velouté de son gémissement. Avec nos précédentes activités, je devine qu’il ne tiendra pas très longtemps, mais je veux tout de même qu’il en retire le plus de satisfaction possible.

Je savoure le poids de son sexe sur ma langue, son goût légèrement salé. Je n’ai jamais prodigué une caresse aussi intime à un autre homme ; j’en serais sûrement incapable, mais si c’est pour lui, c’est différent.

Je lèche le côté de sa verge sur toute sa longueur avant de revenir à son gland. Comme tout à l’heure, je préfère que ce soit lui qui me dirige. Je le laisse aller et venir à sa guise entre mes lèvres ; je lui fais confiance, je sais que malgré son excitation montante, il est capable de contrôler ses mouvements afin de ne pas m’incommoder. De toute manière, j’aime la sensation de sa main qui retient ma tête et de ses hanches qui se soulèvent à un rythme régulier, l’ondulation subtile de ses muscles abdominaux sous mes doigts.

Voilà, c’est ce que je préfère : le sucer lentement, le laisser s’enfoncer dans ma gorge, entendre cette note de ravissement presque lascif dans sa voix. C’est son plaisir qui prend toute la place, et je ne souhaite rien d’autre pour le moment.

Je m’interromps pendant quelques secondes pour apaiser mes lèvres à vif. Dans l’ombre, son regard rencontre le mien ; je regrette de ne pas pouvoir discerner toutes les émotions qui s’y lisent, mais je n’ai pas le temps de m’attarder sur cette pensée.

Je remarque un léger spasme dans sa cuisse droite lorsque je presse ma langue sous son gland, et je pourrais jurer qu’il vient de durcir un peu plus entre mes lèvres. Quelques gouttes salées se mêlent à ma salive.

Lorsqu’il jouit, quelques instants plus tard, c’est avec un râle à peine tangible. Je gémis sans le vouloir tandis que sa chaleur emplit ma bouche, et je sens ses doigts se détendre progressivement dans mes cheveux. Un peu de semence parvient à s’écouler au coin de mes lèvres, mais je n’y porte pas attention, préférant baisser la tête pour le prendre plus loin et le sucer avec davantage d’ardeur. Ses derniers coups de reins sont plus lents, entrecoupés de longs frissons, et je sais qu’il s’efforce de profiter de chaque seconde de plaisir que je lui offre.

Bientôt, son souffle ralentit jusqu’à redevenir presque inaudible. Je ne perçois que le grincement plaintif du matelas tandis qu’il se relève pour m’attirer contre lui. J’accueille avec contentement la chaleur un peu moite de sa peau sur la mienne.

— Tu n’étais pas obligé, murmure-t-il.

— Si, je l’étais.

Même si je ne le dis pas, je songe que depuis que nous avons commencé à nous dévêtir, sa jouissance était la seule qui m’importait véritablement. Nous n’argumentons pas, heureux de pouvoir nous presser l’un contre l’autre en silence dans ce lit trop étroit, satisfaits et emplis d’une agréable fatigue.

J’ai à présent l’impression que cette dernière voile partiellement ma vision, si bien que je ne distingue plus les mêmes détails, les mêmes subtilités. C’est davantage un jeu de contrastes et de volumes ; les contours sont moins définis, comme un dessin que l’âge aurait abîmé.

L’orage s’est arrêté, je crois. J’entends toujours la pluie marteler le toit de la cabine, mais le tonnerre s’est tu. J’ignore quand ça s’est produit. Sans doute le sommeil nous viendra-t-il plus facilement sans ces grondements menaçants au-dessus de nous.

Nous restons un moment sans bouger ; les secondes passent, puis les minutes, toujours sans que nous échangions un mot. Il n’a pas desserré son étreinte sur moi, et je me contente de poser ma joue sur son épaule. Voilà, c’est terminé et j’ai un peu envie de mourir.

J’ai du mal à différencier ses jambes des miennes, à savoir à qui appartiennent ces mains sur ma peau ; je songe que nous ressemblons à ces solennelles statues de marbre enlacées dans une tragique immobilité. Ah, si seulement nous pouvions, juste pour une heure ou deux, devenir une sculpture impénétrable, aveugle au reste du monde, deux amants pétrifiés dans le silence d’une nuit trop courte…

C’est lui qui rompt notre inertie le premier. Il décale légèrement son bassin sur le côté et, même si je ne perçois pas d’inconfort dans la douceur presque aérienne de son soupir, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de lui demander si je lui ai fait mal lorsque je l’ai pris.

— Non, je vais bien. Tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter, amour.

Je ne devrais pas le laisser s’habituer à ce surnom, mais je ne peux pas le sermonner, pas maintenant. C’est parce qu’il m’aime que je suis ici, que j’accepte de continuer.

— Je t’aime.

Ce n’est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. Ou peut-être que si, je ne sais pas. Ça me semble insignifiant, voire ridicule, juste trois petits mots pour esquisser le visage de ce sentiment qui me remplit le ventre de sable et de plomb.

L’étonnement et la tendresse se mêlent dans son silence. Il est vrai que je le dis rarement — peut-être même trop, d’ailleurs. Je suis pris de vertige lorsque je remarque l’intensité de son regard. Non, il ne doit rien ajouter, rien affirmer.

Je l’embrasse pour l’empêcher de répondre. J’ai fait l’erreur de proférer cet aveu, et il ne doit surtout pas le répéter. Ce serait comme confirmer que nous sommes voués à l’échec. Heureusement, il accepte mon baiser sans protester, mais il y a quelque chose dans son sourire discret qui suggère qu’il connaît la cause de cet élan soudain.

— Tu le dis comme si c’était une mauvaise chose.

Nos visages ne sont séparés que par quelques centimètres. Je goûte encore ses lèvres sur les miennes.

— Tu crois ?

Il hoche la tête. Son regard est patient, légèrement alangui aussi, mais il fronce à présent les sourcils, peu convaincu par ma réponse.

— C’est dans ta voix. Tu y mets tellement de regret, d’hésitation… Comme si tu ne voulais pas que ce soit vrai.

— C’est faux.

Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer. Il pourrait certainement m’aider à y voir plus clair dans ce que je refuse d’avouer, mais parler de mes sentiments me met mal à l’aise, même avec lui.

— Quand je le dis, je me rends compte que ce n’est pas assez, mais je ne trouve pas d’autres mots.

— Tu n’es pas obligé de trouver autre chose. Savoir que tu m’aimes me suffit. Je ne demande rien de plus.

— Peut-être, mais ça me déçoit. Même si je le déclarais chaque jour lorsque nous sommes ici, ce serait inutile, puisqu’au bout du compte, la distance et le reste de l’année recouvrent tout. Je voudrais qu’il y ait une autre façon de te le dire, des mots qui sauraient traverser les mois.

— Ça t’inquiète à ce point ?

Cette question confirme ce qui me tourmentait déjà : il souffre moins de l’absence que moi. Il ne ressent pas ce poids, cette fadeur, ce givre dans ses veines au matin. Ou du moins, il parvient à écarter tout cela avec aisance, à empêcher les déraillements quotidiens. Je décide cette fois de ne pas répliquer. J’ai déjà été insupportable à notre retour ; ça ne sert à rien de teinter d’amertume les dernières heures qu’il nous reste.

Mon silence le fait néanmoins soupirer — affection ou tristesse, je l’ignore. Peut-être un mélange des deux.

— Ça passe vite, un an, tu sais. Plus vite qu’on peut le penser. Tu vas voir.

Il glisse une main dans mes cheveux, et j’en profite pour me blottir davantage contre lui. J’ai envie de le croire, mais les années précédentes m’ont appris que les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples. Il ne suffit pas d’attendre que l’été arrive. Il faut endurer chaque jour, heure après heure, chaque semaine, chaque mois, chaque saison…

— Je continuerai à t’écrire, ajoute-t-il dans un souffle.

Je hoche la tête. Il y a quelque chose de rassurant dans ces pages un peu froissées, dans son écriture minutieuse et penchée sur la droite. Dans les marques presque imperceptibles que laisse le stylo à bille sur le papier. Tout cela est tellement plus tangible qu’un simple message électronique. C’est souvent dans les lettres qu’il m’a envoyées que j’ai su puiser un peu de réconfort durant ces interminables nuits d’hiver — les pires de toute l’année.

— Tu ne réponds jamais à mes lettres. Les lis-tu, au moins ?

— Des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, murmuré-je.

Ses doigts interrompent brièvement leurs caresses sur ma nuque.

— Alors pourquoi… ?

Je hausse l’épaule.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne trouve rien à écrire en retour.

— Je te pose souvent des questions, pourtant. Tu n’as jamais envie d’y répondre ?

— Non. J’aime te lire, rien de plus.

— J’aimerais te lire aussi.

Je ferme les yeux durant une seconde ou deux.

— Je peux bien essayer, je suppose.

Je sais très bien que je ne le ferai pas. Sans doute le sait-il également, mais il n’insiste pas. Je décide de changer de sujet.

— Seras-tu encore là demain matin ?

Il émet une note pensive avant de répondre, mais je suis déjà certain de ce qu’il va dire. Ce n’est pas difficile de deviner.

— Probablement pas.

— Comme la dernière fois. Je déteste me réveiller seul.

Son soupir, même s’il est sobre, ne parvient pas à dissimuler son accablement. Il porte une main à son front et déclare à mi-voix :

— Je sais, mais… J’ai déjà tellement de mal à partir, il me semble que c’est plus facile de le faire si tu dors encore.

Bien sûr. Il n’a pas besoin de me dire au revoir et de se heurter à mon chagrin. Il n’a qu’à me tourner le dos et à partir.

— Tu dois sûrement penser que c’est lâche de ma part, ajoute-t-il avec une note de dérision.

De la lâcheté… J’expire lentement, détourne les yeux. Qui suis-je pour juger de cela ? Je voudrais le rassurer, lui dire que jamais je n’aurais une telle opinion de lui, mais les mots ne me viennent pas. Peu importe ce que je réponds, ça ne changera rien, de toute manière. Mes paroles sont vides.

— Non. Tu as tes raisons, voilà tout.

— Tu le penses vraiment ?

J’acquiesce et n’ajoute rien. Ce n’est pas exactement un mensonge. Pas tout à fait. J’aimerais pouvoir passer une dernière matinée avec lui, ou même seulement quelques minutes de plus, mais je comprends qu’il n’est pas à moi. De son côté, il esquisse un sourire peiné qui se mêle à la noirceur ambiante, c’est étrange ; ses lèvres pourraient arborer un rictus sinistre et je ne verrais pas la différence. C’est pour cela que je préfère la lumière, parce qu’elle ne sait pas mentir.

— Tu me rassures.

Ses doigts suivent avec lenteur la courbe de mon épaule avant de descendre sur mon torse, et je perçois dans son toucher une émotion trouble, adoration ou culpabilité.

— Je t’aime, murmure-t-il.

Je serre les dents par réflexe, et une pointe de colère me saisit au cœur, venimeuse. Ça ne sert à rien de dire une telle chose. C’est comme s’il me narguait, se moquait de moi.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas l’entendre, poursuit-il, mais c’est vrai.

Il presse sa paume contre ma poitrine pour en sentir les battements. J’ai envie de le repousser, mais sa chaleur et sa proximité sont si invitantes que j’en suis incapable. Je me contente de pincer les lèvres, et il les capture dans un langoureux baiser. Lorsque sa langue effleure la mienne, je parviens presque à oublier ma contrariété.

— M’en veux-tu encore ? murmure-t-il. Tu as passé la semaine à m’empêcher de te le dire.

— Je ne t’en veux pas.

« Je n’arrive pas à être fâché contre toi », ai-je envie d’ajouter. Mes paroles semblent malgré tout le satisfaire, car il rit doucement — encore ce rire que j’aime tant.

— Tant mieux. Allons, nous devrions dormir.

— Il doit être tard, en effet, commenté-je sans conviction.

— Réussiras-tu à t’endormir ?

— Oui, je crois bien.

— Je peux veiller avec toi, si tu en as envie.

Je ponctue son offre d’un sourire ; si nous avions eu davantage de temps devant nous, un jour ou deux de plus, j’aurais accepté. Nous aurions pu préparer un peu de thé, poursuivre notre lecture des bouquins qu’il a apportés, puis évoquer des souvenirs et des anecdotes. Peut-être refaire l’amour, aussi. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles… Je secoue finalement la tête ; ces pensées ne mènent nulle part.

— Non, ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Tu devras te lever tôt.

— C’est vrai, fait-il avec un sourire chagriné.

Avec des gestes las, il ajuste les oreillers afin de s’installer plus confortablement dans notre lit étroit. Je repousse les draps vers lui ; j’ai envie de profiter encore un peu de la fraîcheur que la pluie a laissée planer sur la plage. Nous échangeons un ou deux baisers de plus, puis j’écarte une mèche de son front tandis qu’il ferme les yeux.

Ça ne me dérange pas de demeurer éveillé, de contempler les heures qui s’écoulent. Au contraire. J’en ai l’habitude, et lorsqu’il dort à mes côtés, je me sens déjà plus calme. Je veillerai sur lui. L’orage est terminé, mais j’aime croire malgré tout que je le protège.

J’essaie de chasser le sommeil autant qu’il m’est possible de le faire, même si je sais que lorsqu’il arrivera réellement, je n’aurai pas la force de m’y opposer. Je serre les poings pour empêcher mon corps de sombrer dans une confortable torpeur et je me contrains à garder les yeux ouverts. Je m’efforce de penser à des choses laides, des choses comme des enfants qui naissent défigurés, des arbres droits et fiers abattus sans raison, des chats aux yeux crevés, de la bouillie humaine étalée sur des rails de métro.

N’importe quoi pour ne pas dormir maintenant. Je ne me réveillerai pas lorsqu’il partira à l’aurore ; ce sont donc mes derniers moments passés avec lui, les derniers dont je suis véritablement conscient. Si je reste éveillé, c’est un peu comme si je parvenais à le retenir. C’est faux, bien sûr, mais je m’autorise cette chimère, juste pour ne pas sombrer davantage.

Après quelques minutes, je remarque qu’il s’est endormi et me relève sur un coude pour l’observer. Il est dos à moi, à présent, et je ne peux voir qu’une portion de ses traits. Malgré tout, il semble si serein que je pourrais être envieux. Je ne le suis pas vraiment, bien sûr, mais il est vrai que j’aimerais trouver le repos avec autant d’aisance. Il doit être agréable de pouvoir baisser ainsi sa garde. Quant à moi, mes nuits sont souvent tourmentées. Trop courtes ou au contraire trop longues, au point de noyer le reste de la journée. Et puis il y a les cauchemars. Je n’y échappe jamais tout à fait, même si je suis parvenu à apprivoiser certains d’entre eux.

Je ne tarderai pas à m’endormir aussi, à ce rythme. Je me sens dériver peu à peu tandis que je contemple son visage paisible, la musculature de son bras, la ligne de son dos qui se mêle aux plis désordonnés des draps. De temps à autre, mon esprit me lance sur la trace d’une pensée ou d’une idée que je pourchasse assez longtemps pour en préciser les contours ; il y a ensuite cette brève absence durant laquelle elle m’échappe, et je dois me résigner à attendre qu’une nouvelle distraction se présente.

Je me lasse de ce manège lorsque le besoin de dormir se fait trop insistant. J’étire mon bras un peu ankylosé et pose ma tête sur l’oreiller. Ça ne me déplairait pas de ne plus jamais me réveiller. Si ceci devait être ma dernière journée, si tout devait s’arrêter maintenant, je n’aurais pas vraiment de regrets.

Je me rapproche davantage de lui pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. J’ai envie de murmurer quelque chose contre sa peau, des paroles mièvres et insignifiantes qu’il ne pourrait pas réellement comprendre. Maintenant qu’il dort, il m’est plus facile de faire face à ce que je ressens. Cette fois, pourtant, rien ne me vient, sinon un vide, une lourdeur un peu maussade. Tant mieux ; c’est moins encombrant, moins acerbe que la déception ou la colère.

— Je t’aime, épelé-je lentement contre sa nuque.

C’est idiot et cliché, mais rien d’autre ne me semble approprié. Peut-être que si je le répète suffisamment, on me permettra d’espérer. Je réprime un soupir, et parviens enfin à m’endormir peu après, blotti contre son dos.

Lorsque je m’éveille, le matin venu, je ne tends pas la main pour effleurer son épaule. Je ne tâte pas le matelas un peu trop mou dans l’espoir de percevoir une chaleur qui ne serait pas la mienne. Je ne bouge pas. Je le sais déjà ; je suis seul. Je me relève sur mes coudes après quelques minutes de précieuse immobilité et adresse un coup d’œil circulaire à la chambre. Il a repris ses vêtements ainsi que les deux ou trois bouquins qui reposaient sur le sol. Tandis que je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux en bataille, je l’imagine se glisser hors du lit en retenant son souffle, se rhabiller en vitesse, préparer sa valise sans la voir, puis refermer derrière lui la porte de la cabine en s’efforçant d’ignorer le tremblement de ses mains. J’essaie de visualiser sa douleur, de lui donner vie pour qu’elle fasse écho à la mienne.

Je suppose que je ne tarderai pas à partir aussi, lorsque j’en aurai la force. Je songe à me rendormir — n’importe quoi pour fuir la réalité, pour ne pas y faire face —, mais j’en serais sans doute incapable. Tant pis. Je finis par me lever et rassemble mes vêtements hâtivement retirés hier soir. Le tissu de mon débardeur est un peu froissé.

Il ne me faut qu’une minute ou deux pour inspecter les modestes pièces de la cabine. Mis à part les meubles, il ne reste que mes effets personnels. Il ne m’a pas laissé de note ou de lettre. Heureusement. J’aurais sans doute pleuré en voyant son écriture. En ce moment, c’est uniquement par volonté, par obstination que je parviens à ne pas m’écrouler.

Je respire profondément et pose une main sur le coin de la table, comme il l’a fait hier. Le soleil a réchauffé le bois ; en fermant les yeux, j’arrive à me convaincre pendant quelques secondes que c’est sa main, sa peau que je touche. L’illusion ne dure pas, bien sûr. Prétendre ne le ramènera pas.

Je savais que son départ serait douloureux, je ne suis tout de même pas dupe, mais je pensais avoir le temps de m’y préparer. D’encaisser le choc.

C’est si pénible que j’en ai la nausée.

Je ne le reverrai que dans un an. Un an complet. Plus de trois cents cinquante cases à cocher sur le calendrier. C’est ridicule de souffrir à ce point pour une semaine.

Je voudrais m’insurger et me jurer que je ne viendrai plus jamais, mais c’est impossible. Irréaliste. Je ne survivrais pas à la solitude. J’ai besoin de notre absence, et je sais ce qui a été décidé pour nous. Tant que nous nous aimerons, nous retournerons à cette plage, cette cabine, année après année.


End file.
